Agatha Christie
Agatha Christie (1890-1976) was a prolific English mystery writer well-known for her novels featuring Hercule Poirot and Miss Marple, as well as the play Witness for the Prosecution and such non-series novels as Ten Little Indians. References *Jason Alexander played Hercule Poirot in a Christie spoof in Muppets Tonight Episode 108. Andy and Randy frustrate Alexander by asking him to perform feats of strength; they keep confusing Hercule Poirot with the Greek demigod Hercules. *Agatha Christie's short story/play Witness for the Prosecution, was referenced in the title of a Muppet Babies episode, "Weirdo for the Prosecution." *''The Muppets on the Orient Express'' was a proposed project from the 1980s, for which John E. Barrett created concept photography featuring The Muppet Show cast in period costume as shifty, potential suspects at a train station. *Two Sesame Street inserts have referenced Miss Marple. An animated insert featured Lady Marplebug, a bespectacled ladybug who is an expert in solving mysteries. The Muppet sketch "Fairytale Detective" stars Miss Marble, a gray-haired older woman who wears a Sherlock Holmes hat. Connections Many actors in Henson/Muppet productions have also appeared in Christie adaptations. *Wolf Ackva played Oliver Costello in Spider's Web (German TV, 1956) and Major Metcalf in The Mousetrap (German radio, 1958) *Roger Ashton-Griffiths played Gaitskill in Crooked House (film, 2017) *Richard Attenborough originated Sgt. Trotter in The Mousetrap (stage, 1952), played Tommy Beresford on Partners in Crime (radio, 1953), and Judge Cannon in Ten Little Indians (film, 1974) *Michael Attwell played Archie Stone in the Marple episode "The Sittaford Mystery" (2006) *Charles Aznavour played Michael Raven in Ten Little Indians (film, 1974) *Lauren Bacall played Mrs. Hubbard in Murder on the Orient Express (film, 1974) and Lady Westholme in Appointment with Death (1988) *John Baddeley played Bradley in The Pale Horse (radio, 1993), Inspector Slack in Murder at the Vicarage (radio, 1993) and The Body in the Library (radio, 1999), Inspector Morton in After the Funeral (radio, 1999), and Col. Johnson in Three Act Tragedy (radio, 2002) *Annette Badland played Gladys Martin in the Miss Marple episode "A Pocketful of Rye" (1985) and Mrs. Spriggs in the Poirot episode "Five Little Pigs" (2003) *Frances Barber played Lady Millicent in the Poirot episode "The Veiled Lady" (1990), Lizzie Hinchcliffe in the Marple episode "A Murder Is Announced" (2005), and Merlina Rivalin the Poirot episode "The Clocks" (2009) *Patrick Barlow played Mr. Timothy in the Marple episode "By the Pricking of My Thumbs" (2006) and scripted "Why Didn't They Ask Evans?" (2009) *Barbara Barnes played Esther Walters in the Miss Marple episode "A Carribbean Mystery" (1989), Mrs. Lester in the Poirot episode "The Lost Mine" (1989), and Mrs. Leidner in the Poirot episode "Murder in Mesopotamia" (2001) *Timothy Bateson played Mr. Windburn in the Haunted episode "The Lamp" (radio, 1984), Dr. Stone in Murder at the Vicarage (radio, 1993), and the travel agent in Death on the Nile (radio, 1997) *Geoffrey Bayldon played Colonel Luscombe in At Bertram's Hotel (radio, 1995) *Robert Beatty played Rufus Van Aldin in The Mystery of the Blue Train (radio, 1985-1986) *Honor Blackman played Rita Vandemeyer in The Secret Adversary (TV movie, 1982) *Hugh Bonneville played Edward Masterman in the Poirot episode "Murder on the Orient Express", Nevile Strange in Towards Zero (radio), and Inspector Hewitt in the Marple episode "The Mirror Crack'd from Side to Side" (all 2010) *Emily Blunt played Linnet Ridgeway in the Poirot episode "Death on the Nile" (2004) *Kenneth Branagh played Hercule Poirot and directed Murder on the Orient Express (film, 2017) *Paul Brooke played Billingsley in the Marple episode "A Pocket Full of Rye" (2008) *Pierce Brosnan played an actor in The Mirror Crack'd (film, 1980) *Denise Bryer played Mary Drower in The ABC Murders (radio, 1956) *Ken Campbell played Crump in the Marple episode "A Pocket Full of Rye" (2008) *Richenda Carey played Mrs. Croft in Peril at End House (radio, 2000) and Bernice in The Case of the Perfect Carer (radio, 2003) *Geraldine Chaplin played Ella Zielinsky in The Mirror Crack'd (film, 1980) *Jessica Chastain played Mary Debenham in the Poirot episode "Murder on the Orient Express" (2010) *Glenn Close played Lady Edith in Crooked House (film, 2017) *Charles Collingwood played a BBC announcer in the Poirot episode "The Affair at the Victory Ball" (1991) *Raymond Coulthard played Archie Christie in Agatha Christie: A Life in Pictures (TV movie, 2004) and Raymond West in the Miss Marple's Final Cases episode "The Case of the Perfect Maid" (radio, 2015) *Graham Crowden played Colonel Kingston Bruce in the Partners in Crime episode "The Affair of the Pink Pearl" (TV, 1983), Meredith Blake in Five Little Pigs (radio, 1994), Sir Henry Clithering in The Body in the Library and A Murder Is Announced (both radio, 1999), and General MacArthur in And Then There Were None (stage, 2005) *Sarah Crowden played Helen in The Seven Dials Mystery (TV movie, 1982) and a receptionist in the Poirot episode "The Affair at the Victory Ball" (1991) *Penélope Cruz played Pilar Estravados in Murder on the Orient Express (film, 2017) *Benedict Cumberbatch played Luke Fitzwilliam in the Marple episode "Murder Is Easy" (2009) *James D'Arcy played Derek Kettering in the Poirot episode "Mystery of the Blue Train" (2005) and Jerry Burton in the Marple episode "The Moving Finger" (2006) *Charles Dance played Septimus Bligh in the Marple episode "By the Pricking of My Thumbs" (2006) and Judge Lawrence Wargrave in And Then There Were None (TV, 2015) *Oliver Ford Davies played Dr. Sheppard in the Poirot episode "The Murder of Roger Ackroyd" (2000), Colonel Reece in Sparkling Cyanide (TV movie, 2003), and Major Palgrave in the Marple episode "A Caribbean Mystery" (2014) *Peter Davison played Lance Fortescue in the Miss Marple episode "A Pocket Full of Rye" (1985) and Hubert Curtain in the Marple episode "At Bertram's Hotel" (2007) *Reece Dinsdale played Albert in The Secret Adversary (1982, TV movie) and Partners in Crime (TV, 1983-1984) *Mia Farrow played Jacqueline De Bellefort in Death on the Nile (film, 1978) *Michael Fassbender played George Abernethie in the Poirot episode "After the Funeral" (2006) *Tara Fitzgerald played Adelaide Jefferson in the Marple episode "The Body in the Library" (2005), Vera Claythorne in And Then There Were None (stage, 2005), and Lady Hermione Clarke in The ABC Murders (TV, 2018) *Jason Flemyng played Lawrence Redding in the Marple episode "Murder at the Vicarage" (2004) *Edward Fox played Inspector Craddock in The Mirror Crack'd (film, 1980), Gudgeon in the Poirot episode "The Hollow" (2004), and Lord Caterham in the Marple episode "The Secret of Chimneys" (2010) *James Fox played Col. Race in the Poirot episode "Death on the Nile" (2004) and Col. Arthur Bantry in the Marple episode "A Body in the Library" (2005) *Josh Gad played Hector MacQueen in Murder on the Orient Express (film, 2017) *Stephen Garlick played Jim Pearson in The Sittaford Mystery (radio, 1990) *Mark Gatiss played Kenyon in Agatha Christie: A Life in Pictures (TV, 2004), Ronald Hawes in the Marple episode "Murder at the Vicarage" (2004), and Leonard Boynton in the Poirot episode "Appointment with Death" (2008) *John Gielgud played Beddoes in Murder on the Orient Express (film, 1974), Reverend Jones in Why Didn't They Ask Evans? (TV movie, 1982), the Marquis of Caterman in The Seven Dials Mystery (TV movie, 1982), and Colonel Carbury in Appointment with Death (film, 1988) *Heini Göbel played Hercule Poirot in the Die Galerie der grossen Detektive episode "Hercule Poirot klärt den Mord im Orient" (1955) *Elliott Gould played Rufus Van Aldin in Murder on the Blue Train (TV movie, 2005) *Richard Griffiths played Parker Pyne in The Gates of Baghdad (radio, 2002) and The £199 Adventure (radio, 2003) *Edith Hancke played Mary the maid in Murder at the Vicarage (German radio, 1970) *David Healy played Jason in Endless Night (film, 1971) *Tom Hollander played Terry in Philomel Cottage (radio, 2002) *William Hootkins played Hamilton Betts in the Partners in Crime episode "The Affair of the Pearl Necklace" (1983) *Philip Jackson played Inspector James Japp in Poirot (TV, 1989-2001, 2013) *Derek Jacobi played Col. Protheroe in the Marple episode "Murder at the Vicarage" (TV movie, 2004) and Edward Masterman in Murder on the Orient Express (film, 2017) *Alex Jennings played Dr. Calgary in the Murder for Pleasure episode "Ordeal by Innocence" (radio, 1983), Richard in "Magnolia Blossom" (radio, 2002), Dr. Roberts in the Poirot episode "Cards on the Table" (2005) and Inspector Curry in the Marple episode "They Do It with Mirrors" (2009) *Freddie Jones played Constable Reed in Murder is Easy (TV movie, 1982) and Hoffman in At Bertram's Hotel (radio, 1995) *Gemma Jones played Miss Williams in the Poirot episode "Five Little Pigs" (2003) *Toby Jones played Samuel Ratchett in the Poirot episode "Murder on the Orient Express" (2010) and John Mayhew in The Witness for the Prosecution (TV, 2016) *Michael Kilgarriff played Dr. Warren in The Sittaford Mystery (radio, 1990) *Rosalind Knight played Georgina Morley in the Poirot episode "One Two, Buckle My Shoe" (1992), Partridge in the Marple episode "The Moving Finger" (2006), Mrs. Wetherby in Mrs. McGinty's Dead (radio, 2006), Miss Peabody in Dumb Witness (radio, 2006), and Mrs. Folliatt in Dead Man's Folly (radio, 2007) *Chris Langham played Bobby Roberts in The £199 Adventure (radio, 2003) *Helen Lindsay played Lady Anchester in The Agatha Christie Hour episode "Jane in Search of a Job" (1982) and Sister Rosalia in the Poirot episode "Mystery of the Blue Train" (2005) *George Little played doorman Dicker on Poirot (TV, 1989-1991) *Joanna Lumley played Dolly Bantry in the Marple episodes "A Body in the Library" (2005) and "The Mirror Crack'd from Side to Side" (2010) *John McEnery played Colonel Curtiss in the Poirot episode "The Mystery of the Spanish Chest" (1991) *Julia McKenzie played Alice in The Hound of Death (radio, 2002); Ariadne Oliver on radio in Mrs. McGinty's Dead (2006), ead Man's Folly (2007) and Elephants Can Remember (2009); and Miss Jane Marple on Marple (TV, 2008-2013) *Ian McShane played Philip Durrant in Ordeal by Innocence (film, 1984) *Patrick Malahide played Depleach in the Poirot episode "Five Little Pigs" (2003) *John Malkovich played Hercule Poirot in The ABC Murders (TV, 2018) *Miriam Margolyes played Romaine in Witness for the Prosecution (radio, 2002) and Mrs. Price-Ridley in the Marple episode "Murder at the Vicarage" (2004) *Peter Marinker played Rev. Babbington in Three Act Tragedy (radio, 2002) and Gaitskill in Crooked House (radio, 2008) *Jean Marsh played Thyrza Grey in The Pale Horse (TV movie, 1997) *James Mason played Odell Gardener in Evil Under the Sun (film, 1982) *Murray Melvin played Daniel Clancy in Death in the Clouds (radio, 2003) and Mr. Jesmond in The Adventure of the Christmas Pudding (radio, 2004) *Frank Middlemass played Major Palgrave in the Miss Marple episode "A Caribbean Mystery" (1989) *Patrick Monckton played a hotel manager in the Poirot episode "Triangle at Rhodes" (1989) *Pauline Moran played Miss Felicity Lemon in Poirot (TV, 1989-2001, 2013) *Sylvester Morand played Breon in Swan Song (radio, 2002) *Robert Morley played Hector Enderby in Murder at the Gallop (film, 1963) and Hastings in The Alphabet Murders (film, 1965) *David Morrissey played Col. John Arbuthnot in the Poirot episode "Murder on the Orient Express" (2010) *Sam Neill played General MacArthur in And Then There Were None (TV, 2015) *Bill Nighy played Ronald Marsh in Thirteen at Dinner (TV movie, 1985) and Leo Argyle in Ordeal by Innocence (TV, 2018) *Leslie Odom Jr. played Dr. Arbuthnot in Murder on the Orient Express (film, 2017) *Bill Paterson played Bradley in the Marple episode "The Pale Horse" (2010) *Diana Payan played Mrs. Coppins in The Pale Horse (radio, 1993) *Steve Pemberton played Dr. Bessner in the Poirot episode "Death on the Nile" (2004) and Henry Wake in the Marple episode "Murder Is Easy" (2008) *Anthony Perkins played Hector MacQueen in Murder on the Orient Express (film, 1974) *Michelle Pfeiffer played Caroline Hubbard in Murder on the Orient Express (film, 2017) *Bryan Pringle played Chief Inspector Japp in Peril at End House (radio, 2000) *Jonathan Pryce played Mr. Ellsworthy in Murder Is Easy (TV movie, 1982) *Tony Randall played Hercule Poirot in The Alphabet Murders (film, 1965) and Reverend Edward Chichester in The Man in the Brown Suit (TV movie, 1989) *Vanessa Redgrave played Mary Debenham in Murder on the Orient Express (film, 1974) and Agatha Christie in Agatha (film, 1979) *Miranda Richardson played Emily Brent in And Then There Were None (TV, 2015) *Diana Rigg played Arlene Stewart Marshall in Evil Under the Sun (film, 1982) and Christine Vole in Witness for the Prosecution (TV movie, 1982) *Joan Sanderson played Mrs. Lamb in Personal Call (1954, radio) and Rachel Logan in the Partners in Crime episode "The House of Lurking Death" (TV, 1983) *Andy Serkis played Sergeant Corrigan in The Pale Horse (TV movie, 1997) *Nicholas Selby played Mr. Johnstone in the Poirot episode "Double Clue" (1991) *Reece Shearsmith played Inspector Huish in the Marple episode "Ordeal by Innocence" (2007) *John Gordon Sinclair played Inspector Welch in the Marple episode "Greenshaw's Folly" (2014) *Donald Sinden played Col. Race in Death on the Nile (radio, 1997) and Cards on the Table (radio, 2002), Col. Lacey in The Adventure of the Christmas Pudding (radio, 2004), and Sir Henry Clithering in the Marple episode "The Blue Geranium" (2010) *Elke Sommer played Vera in Ten Little Indians (film, 1974) *Elizabeth Spriggs played Mildred Peake in Spider's Web (TV movie, 1982) and Miss Johnson in Murder in Mesopotamia (radio, 1994) *Jean Stapleton played Ariadne Oliver in Dead Man's Folly (TV movie, 1986) *Imelda Staunton played Griselda Clement in Murder at the Vicarage (radio, 1993) *Alison Steadman played Kirsten Lindstron in the Marple episode "Ordeal by Innocence" (2007) *David Swift played Henry Reedburn in the Poirot episode "The King of Clubs" (TV, 1989) and Professor Wanstead in Nemesis (radio, 1998) *Elizabeth Taylor played Marina Rudd in The Mirror Crack'd (film, 1980) *Russell Tovey played Lionel Marshall in the Poirot episode "Evil Under the Sun" (2001) and PC Reed in the Marple episode "Murder Is Easy" (2008) *Cy Town played a porter in the Agatha Christie Hour episode "The Fourth Man" (1982) and a coach passenger in the Miss Marple episode "Nemesis" (1987) *Edward Tudor-Pole played Professor Bernsforff in the Marple episode "A Pocket Full of Rye" (2008) *Peter Ustinov played Hercule Poirot in three theatrical features and three TV movies *Richard Vernon played Mr. Flewitt in Evil Under the Sun (film, 1982) and Brogan-Moore in Witness for the Prosecution (TV movie, 1982) *Zoe Wanamaker played Ariadne Oliver in six Poirot episodes (2005-2013) and Letitia Blacklock in the Marple episode "A Murder Is Announced" (2005) *Jack Warden played Dr. Ludwig Bessner in Death on the Nile (film, 1978) *David Warner played Luther Crackenthorpe in the Marple episode "The 4:50 from Paddington" (2004) *Herbert Weicker played Dr. Carelli in Black Coffee (German TV, 1973) *Orson Welles played the Voice in Ten Little Indians (film, 1974) *Suzy Westerby played Elsie in Love from a Stranger (TV, 1958) and Mrs. Willet in The Sittaford Mystery (radio, 1990) *James Wilby played Stephen Farraday in Sparkling Cynaide (TV movie, 2003), Stanley Kirkwood in the Marple episode "The Sittaford Mystery" (2006), and Andrew Restarick in the Poirot episode "Third Girl" (2008) *Thick Wilson played the mayor in The Mirror Crack'd (film, 1980) *Mark Williams played Claude Evans in the Marple episode "Why Didn't They Ask Evans?" (2009) *Edward Woodward played Sir Eustace Pedler in The Man in the Brown Suit (TV movie, 1989) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Literary References Category:Mystery Category:Literature